


明修栈道

by guanshibuxiao



Category: opr - Fandom, 擎救 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other, hurt and hurt, 暴力和强拆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanshibuxiao/pseuds/guanshibuxiao
Summary: 家庭伦理剧





	1. Chapter 1

明修栈道（opr）  
擎天柱x老救（主世界黑柱设定）

领袖x医官（元祖黑柱设定）

为什么事情会发展到这一步？救护车躺在床上迷迷糊糊地想，擎天柱掐住他的颈部管线，在他接口附近蹭来蹭去。而对面呢，是另一位领袖，怀里抱着一位来自另一时空的医官，他们之间的关系可就温馨多了，领袖轻轻安抚着自己医官，摸摸他的后背和角雕，亲吻他的光学镜，小声对他说，没关系的。

看上去这是一场淫乱聚会的开场白，救护车绝望地想，他被擎天柱压在身下，什么也做不了，救护车破罐子破摔在心里吐槽，他不记得从什么时候开始自己与擎天柱之间的分歧变得越来越大，这位年轻的tf经验见长，势力也逐步扩大，可他的床技依然和之前一样糟糕，每次滚上床时，救护车都觉得自己的接口在被一根粗糙的铁棒摩擦着，既无快感，也没什么新鲜感受，只觉着很疼，疼到家了。

看上去两位领袖是打算面对面分别操弄自己的医官，可元祖救护车显然太害羞了，领袖刚刚把他抱过来，这位小可怜就啜泣着说，我不想这样。

领袖轻声细语安抚了他两句。分开医官的两条腿，让他坐在自己腿上，手指一刻不停开始扩张他的接口，救护车继续啜泣着，一半因为害羞，一半因为窘迫和对未知的恐惧，在这种紧张情绪的感染下，他抽泣得更厉害了，眼泪大滴大滴从两只小手的缝隙中流出来。

好吧，元祖擎天柱终于让步，他把医官转个圈，让他面向自己，还是坐在自己腿上，从后方轻轻拍打着医官的后背，说，没关系了。

元组救护车像小猫一样接受领袖的爱抚，把头靠在领袖肩上，呼噜呼噜发出赏心悦耳的声音，这让擎天柱嫉妒极了，他想不起自己究竟是什么时候和医官分道扬镳，只记得他们之间的争吵越来越多，救护车刻薄的言语像是刀子，每次都能准确的扎在他的痛处，或许是过于温馨的气氛感染了他，擎天柱破天荒地放低声音对救护车说，我们也……

你想得美，救护车冷酷地拒绝了他。

主世界领袖清晰的听见对面传来一声轻笑，心里明白自己受到了愚弄，他抓住救护车，粗暴的分开医官两条腿，深入一根手指开始胡乱搅和，既没放轻力道，也没只言片语的安抚，只是让救护车不舒服地哼唧了一声。

救护车知道这是受刑的前奏，他还经历过比这些惨得多的情况，腹部撕裂，油箱位移，擎天柱不止一次把他干坏过，可即便如此，他的床技依然没有任何长进。

元祖救护车的呻吟越来越柔软，带着哭腔，殷切的吞吐和暧昧的水声，弄得人心里痒痒，他实在是太想要亲近元祖柱了，医官努力抬起身体想亲吻领袖的嘴唇，可是他坐的位置太矮了，怎样够也够不到，扭动身子够了半天也无济于事，在这种情况下，医官的声音湿漉漉的，像是撒娇，又像是乞求对元祖柱说，让我亲亲你吧……

我想要亲亲你……

领袖慷慨地许诺了这个亲吻，低下头，送上自己的唇甲，这一切都被主世界擎天柱看在眼里。说完全不忌妒都是假的。擎天柱看着自家救护车面无表情躺在床上，没有一丝一毫反应，觉得自己现在仿佛在玩弄一具尸体，再看看对面那只可爱又乖巧的小医官哼哼唧唧呻吟着，不时向领袖表示他好舒服，小猫一样向领袖怀里钻去。

他好嫉妒。

于是主世界领袖也低下头去，试图讨要一个亲吻，不料救护车露出他尖尖的牙齿，直接咬破了领袖的唇甲，像狗一样痛饮能量液，主世界擎天柱立即撕下了自己温文尔雅的伪装，冲上去与救护车扭打在一团，在这压倒性的力量里，他很快取得了上风，掐着救护车的脖子把他摁在床上，膝盖分开他的大腿，顶了顶那个还没完全开发的接口，长驱直入侵犯了医官。

主世界救护车疼得发抖，光学镜里泪光闪闪，他被擎天柱从内到外，从下而上撕碎了。每一块儿都在叫嚣疼痛。一旁的元祖擎天柱只是温柔得捂住自己来医官的接收器，把他圈在自己怀里，小声安抚着，没事，没有什么大不了的，很快就结束了……

你会舒舒服服的，他继续说，一边摇晃身体，一边轻轻托起元祖救护车，把医官小猫咪一样柔软的腰扶起来，后者情迷意乱，哼哼唧唧个不停，伸出小舌头胡乱舔弄着领袖的上颚，擎天柱顺从地张开嘴配合医官，两者吻成一团。

好舒服……元祖救护车说。

我好舒服……他轻轻地说。

剩下的事情水到渠成，当元祖擎天柱将自己已经充能完毕的输出管缓缓插入医官已经准备好的秘密小花园时，他抽空看了一眼对面那一对儿，这两位此时正处于一种胶着状态。一方面，主世界救护车根本放不开，紧得像是处机，让擎天柱举步维艰，另一方面，领袖操之过急，让医官疼痛难忍，机体蒙着一层薄薄的清洁液。

元组救护车骑在领袖的管子上，随着他的动作发出呻吟，他太舒服了，多年磨合让元祖擎天柱对他的机体了如指掌，知道怎么在最短的时间内让医官湿得冒油，他抓住救护车的腰，轻轻摇晃着他的小绵羊医官，好让管子能够充分接触内部感知节点，元祖救护车爆发出一阵又一阵呻吟，渐渐带上了哭腔，他畅快淋漓地呻吟着，嘴里胡乱说着一些话，或许是荤话，或许是求饶，但他知道元祖擎天柱喜欢听这些，他颤颤巍巍直起身体，稍微跪起来，而后再狠狠坐下去，让管子撑开内壁，一次又一次到达最深的垫片，显然领袖也十分受用，他发出低沉的呻吟，把医官拉得离自己更近了些，他们紧紧贴在一起，粗重的置换喷洒在元祖救身上，擎天柱一寸一寸亲吻着医官的颈部管线，后者情迷意乱，甚至不知廉耻地张大双腿，坐在管子上畅快淋漓发出淫荡又快活的声音，他浑身发抖，咯咯乱笑，快活地向领袖表达自己的爱意，我也爱你，元祖擎天柱轻轻地说。

这场景难道能说自己毫不嫉妒吗？主世界擎天柱想，他眼红得要命，心想自己和救护车也有段浓情蜜意的日子，而后这甜蜜在岁月中被冲刷殆尽，他们之间的争吵越来越多，拥抱变成争吵，潮水退去，露出尸骨。玫瑰凋谢，留下带着尖刺的枝干。

而主世界救护车心里只觉得悲凉，擎天柱干得更起劲儿了，次次顶上垫片，而救护车还没有一点点要高潮的意思，领袖的突入毫无章法，也没什么规律，只是让他感觉到疼痛，酸涩，和愤怒。主世界擎天柱追求昔日美好，浓情蜜意和阳光下璀璨的微笑，而对于救护车，这些却都是令人齿寒的过往，让他耻于开口。

救护车被世界擎天柱顶得一晃一晃，他太难受了，愤怒夹杂着悲哀让他忍不住挣扎起来，却被一双手按住腰腹，领袖低下身体，暧昧地亲吻着他的音频接收器，轻轻的说，我们会永远在一起。

再也没有我们了，救护车决绝地想。

主世界领袖向上找到医官的唇甲，附赠给她一个长长令人窒息的亲吻，他自认在这吻中倾注了12分的爱意，救护车却瞅准机会，一巴掌打上领袖的脸，又趁着对手错愕，膝盖狠狠顶上他的输出管。

主世界擎天柱被打得晕头转向，还好在最后关头拾起危机意识，躲开了致命危机，他捂着面甲难以置信地看着救护车，对面还在浓情蜜意，小绵羊呻吟的声音一浪高过一浪，他很快就要过载了，舒舒服服趴在领袖身上，除了呻吟什么也说不出来，元祖擎天柱小心翼翼捂住小医官的接收器，轻轻哼唱一首歌声音盖过对面兵荒马乱的怒骂声，身下挺动的节奏逐渐加快，小医官大张着嘴，口中溢出电解液，眼前一片噪点，音频接收器哗哗直响，手指扣入领袖背甲缝隙，在这高强度的刺激中，他痛痛快快过载了。

主世界擎天柱扑倒救护车，让他面朝自己，双手紧紧掐住了医官的颈部，他愤怒又绝望，在来自另一个世界的自己面前脸面尽失，还有什么比这更惨的吗？

他想不明白自己这份赤诚怎么就无法融化老医官的心，救护车被他掐得光学镜翻白，激烈地挣扎着，擎天柱不依不饶，把自己卡入救护车双腿之间，老医官最开始还试图掰开领袖掐在自己脖子上的手指，而后他意识到这行不通，转而开始攻击主世界擎天柱的面甲，可惜身高的距离让他只能堪堪够到表金属。

随着时间1分1秒过去，救护车的挣扎幅度逐渐减小，在刚才激烈的机体碰撞时，主世界擎天柱发现自己的输出管又硬挺了起来，医官的接口就在管子附近磨来磨去，或许是因为饱受窒息之苦，救护车的双腿甚至不自觉圈住擎天柱的腰，好让自己舒服点，他大张着嘴，像一条鱼似得挺起腰肢，而后砸下来，弄得一张充电床嘎吱嘎吱直响。

领袖顺势滑入医官又热又紧的接口，那这回顺服多了，医官再也没对他露出不耐烦的表情，他只是虚弱地绷紧腿，又张开，在床上扭来扭去，领袖的手指始终没有离开救护车的颈部，在缺乏能量液循环和置换空气的情况下，医官的挣扎飞快虚弱，扒着擎天柱手指的手松开了，圈在他腰上的两条腿也落了下来，可惜领袖还不想让乐趣这么早就结束。他松开手，让医官猛然灌入一口新鲜空气，再度获得几秒钟活力，很快，救护车本能的又挣扎起来，他摇着头，想要逃避领袖，可这都没什么，实力差距让擎天柱又一次夺回身体主权，轻而易举收紧了手指。

救护车发出被噎住的声音，求生欲让他依然挣扎，医官挺起腰部，像是把接口送给管子，领袖几乎不需要做什么动作就能享受这超乎寻常的服务……

小绵羊痛痛快快过载了，脱力趴在领袖身上，后者拍拍他的肩，小心把他抱在怀里，一边拍拍救护车，一边在那频道轻声细语哼唱一首歌谣……

暴行还在继续，救护车在心里破罐子破摔地想要么今天他就死在这里吧，这样就不会再羞辱，暴力和数不清的强拆了，窒息模糊了疼痛的边际，让他恍恍惚惚，医官无意识张大嘴巴，吐出一小截舌头，吸引擎天柱凑上来亲吻，要不是他还牢牢掐住医官的脖子，这或许是一副温馨的场面。领袖的管儿依然深埋在救护车体内，和他往常的冷漠待遇不同，由于窒息，救护车的接口内部剧烈收缩着，几乎算是咬着他不放。

医官的挣扎已经开始微弱了，很难说他现在还有意识，那两条腿从领袖身上掉下来，狼狈大开地瘫软在两边，令人羞耻地展示着私处，他开始毫无章法地抽搐，一双手乱抖，什么也抓不住，嘴里吐出一些乱七八糟的音节，脸上清洁液横流。腰部逐渐失去力气，软绵绵地平躺在床上，随着擎天柱的顶弄一抖一抖，光学镜明明灭灭，接口却一反常态，变得更加热情和殷切，他们一层一层一阵一阵的收缩着，在这最后关头逼得擎天柱缴械投降。

领袖终于放开了救护车，老医生哪受得了这个，几乎刚刚松手，他的光学镜就彻底熄灭了——脸上的泪痕，缺口的唇甲和颈部的可怖凹痕，都在控诉他刚刚经受了怎样一场暴行。

救护车的双腿还狼狈的开着，它们刚刚如此剧烈的挣扎，仿佛想要守护主人，主世界擎天柱一时半会儿还不想把管子从救护车机体中拿出来，那里又湿又软又热，带着殷切的温度和顺从，和救护车冷冰冰的外表不同，现在他的接口可是热情得要命，领袖刚刚还气得发狂，几乎要活活掐死自己的枕边人，现在却又觉得他可怜可爱，想要亲亲医官的小嘴了。


	2. Chapter 2

明修栈道（下）  
元祖擎天柱轻声细语把自己医官哄下线，抬头就看见对面儿被掐晕的救护车，医官大张着嘴，还保持着痛苦的表情，露出一节金属软舌，眉头紧紧皱着，他和主世界擎天柱还连在一起，从某个角度还能看见可怜兮兮，翻出体外的一小段儿接口内膜。

主世界领袖这才气喘吁吁把管子撤出救护车机体，医官立即像失禁一样漏了一床油。看上去主世界擎天柱并不太会取悦自己的救护车，原祖擎天柱这样想，他还不懂得怎样讨好这位医官，只知道侵略，占领，暴力。

他尚且年轻，力道充沛，却不知怎样爱人如己。

我可以教教你，他突然说，声音还是轻轻的，怕吵醒元祖救护车，医官像小猫咪一样缩在他怀里，脸上餍足又安详，元祖擎天柱调整了一下自己的姿势把他打横抱起来，去隔壁找到一间空屋子，放下这位小医官，轻轻亲吻着他的额头，说，我很快就会回来。

你可以谈谈你的经验，主世界擎天柱站在门口，无不讽刺地说。

我的经验就是床技，元祖柱说，他一针见血，刺中领袖痛处，主世界擎天柱痛骂一声，扭头就走。

擎天柱的床技糟糕，几乎是人尽皆知的秘密，甚至连他没有小情人儿都可以归咎到这个上，这么多年也可怜救护车和他绑定在一起，没有享受过一次舒舒服服的拆卸。

你还没有学会怎么取悦他，元祖擎天柱慢条斯理地说。

他不需要被取悦，擎天柱说。

我可以教教你，元祖领袖说。

好吧，擎天柱想了想，同意了。

—

—

你还没有狗带儿，命运之神快活地对医官说，救护车朦朦胧胧张开光学镜，眼前还是一片模糊，他喉咙疼得要命，擎天柱为什么没有直接掐死他？这样他醒来就不用再面对一个……

医官保持着他一贯锐利的观感，迅速意识到眼前这位擎天柱并不是自己所认识的那一位，他的相貌更平和，机体结构也更加简单，甚至连天线的走向都有轻微不同。

你要学会取悦他，擎天柱说。

救护车立即意识到这话不是对着他的，另一位——属于他的那一位擎天柱，正缩在他身后，牢牢架住医官，不让他逃走。

医官本能的感到危险，他能意识到这位眼前的擎天柱和那位暴躁的家伙不一样，有一些更特别的手段，两位领袖之间始终有一种心照不宣的默契，隔开了救护车，把他至于第三人称之下，仿佛这些事情都和他没关系，救护车拼尽全力挣扎起来，反正他挨打也不是一天两天了，再被揍一次也没什么大不了。

他在害怕呢，元祖擎天柱说，你得想想办法。

医官只觉着大事不妙，想要逃跑，面前擎天柱却轻轻分开他的大腿，用一种不容抗拒，却又不会伤害他的力道揉捏着雪白的腿部装甲，救护车浑身发抖，嘶嘶抽气，他是真在害怕了。

医官已经想不起来他上一次痛痛快快过载享受性爱是在什么时候了？他只记得疼痛，屈辱，暴力和咒骂，这些东西如影而随，伴随着他俩的关系，而现在这种感觉有丝丝缕缕从心底浮上来，带着危险的快感触动系统，医官心中顿时警铃大作，暗叫不好，和他那位毫无床上技巧的伴侣相比，这位擎天柱对性爱的运用可谓炉火纯青，用了不几分钟，救护车就难以忍耐地蜷起双腿，想要缩成一团以逃避他了。

他现在很舒服，元祖擎天柱漫不经心地说，仿佛他对待的是一件毫无生命的物件，主世界擎天柱并不理解他刚才都做了什么，在他看来，这位领袖只不过是骚动救护车的大腿就令医官有了如此剧烈的反应，他能感觉到自己医官的后背突然挺直，小幅度发抖，浑身变热，却不知道它究竟有什么魔力。

元祖擎天柱盯着医官已经变热的面甲看了半天，好像那上面有几朵美丽的小花，他摸了摸医官的腰，问道，你舒服吗？

不，救护车，恶声恶气地说，赶快结束这一切，然后带着你家那一位离开这里！

你要慢慢的学习，这次他是对擎天柱说话了，要学会运用你的感官……

主世界眼睁睁看着自己的同位体突然低下身，将头雕埋在医官接口附近，他并没有意识到元祖擎天柱在做些什么，救护车却意识到了，一瞬间，医官难以置信地张大嘴，想要呻吟出声，却硬生生将它卡在自己喉咙里，保持僵直的姿势，极力不配合。

元祖擎天柱太知道怎样勾起医官的欲望了，他不断用舌头舔弄着医官的外部感知系统，甚至向内进发，挑逗那四扇保护叶，医官置换的嗡嗡声变得更大了，呻吟卡在他喉咙里，主世界擎天柱和救护车同样难以置信，他结结巴巴地说，你这是在舔他吗？

可怜孩子，元祖擎天柱在心里想，这家伙根本就没有探索过他的医官，难怪这么多年感情不和。

领袖灵巧的嘴唇找到了救护车的外置感应节点，医官突然直起上身，挺直腰杆，发出一声高昂的呻吟，带着哭腔说:快停下！

元祖擎天柱没理他，他用牙齿轻轻咬着那个小小的突起结节，既不会伤害到医官，又能让他感受到十二分快感，救护车呻吟的声音更大了，他从主世界领袖身上瘫软下来，胡乱摇头，大哭着说，快停下来，要受不了了。

元祖领袖并没有理会他，反倒是主世界擎天柱，又走上前，把医官的双手举过头顶，将它们牢牢固定在床上，防止救护车跑到另一端去。医官想要收紧腿，一双手已经提前阻止了他，那两条又白又长的腿此时令人难为情地大大分开，一位领袖在他两腿中间舔弄着接口，还有什么比这件事情更让人羞耻的吗？

医官浑身散发着情欲，风扇呼呼直响，舌尖发抖一句话都说不出来，而当擎天柱放弃舔弄，开始吮吸时，医官绷直腰腿，几乎把自己拉成一道弓弦，大声尖叫起来，同时前挡板溢出一股交合液，很明显他过载了，在管子还没插入侵犯他的情况下就已经过载了。

主世界擎天柱目瞪口呆看着这一切，像看着一个神话，他不明白，他当然不明白元祖领袖都做了些什么就让他的医官如此痛痛快快的过载，他们在床笫之间谩骂，争吵，斗殴，无一而终都以暴力结尾，仅有的温存泯灭在满地能量液中。

你是怎么，他难以置信地说。

你可以试着插进去，元祖擎天柱说。他一边说着，一边伸手进入救护车的小接口，刚刚过载玩的机体还不知廉耻收缩着，现在那里又潮湿又温暖，带着医官特有的甜美味道，像是一个被开采到一半，还汲汲冒油的小花园，元祖领袖把医官扶起来，深入两根手指一插到底，他立即发出一声甜美的声音，像是求欢又像是鼓励，半张着嘴光学镜，没有焦距。你舒服吗？元祖擎天柱轻轻的说。

我……好舒服……救护车断断续续地说，元祖擎天柱亲吻他，抚摸他，一一骚动着那些敏感裸露的管线，然后把他交到了主世界擎天柱手里。

主世界立即把他捅了个对穿，疼得医官哭哭啼啼，含着泪花。

元祖扶额。

他不得不重新爬上床，捂住医官的光镜，轻声细语安抚他，而主世界呢？他还一脸懵懂，不知自己到底做了什么才毁掉这个夜晚。

你床技太烂了，元祖说。

你要学会取悦他，他抱着救护车说，按照他的节奏来，而不是你的节奏。

说实话元祖擎天柱恨不得上去扶着主世界的管儿教他怎么干医官，但他还是忍住了，主世界医官躺在他身边，疼得浑身发抖，显然主世界在做爱这件事上的确没什么天赋，刚刚调起的好状态转眼就被他糟蹋光，在医官雪白的大腿上留下无数个手印，捏得外金属都报废变形。

元祖柱又头疼。

慢一点儿，他说，你要取悦你的医官，而不是在伤害他，你看他现在疼的要命，泪眼汪汪的，简直要哭出来。

抱歉，主世界擎天柱小声说了一句，放慢速度，说，现在呢？

你这也太慢了，谁被这么大一个东西堆在接口里都不是很舒服的，你看，医官现在要哭出来了。

主世界擎天柱不开心地退出医官机体，坐在他身边，盯着那个小接口发呆。

救护车只想痛骂普神，为什么他平白无故要遭这种罪？主世界擎天柱磕磕绊绊探索着他，只是一味使用蛮力，一寸一寸挤入他的机体，疼得医官直掉眼泪。

好了，好了，元祖擎天柱说，我们到这儿就结束吧，你可别把他弄死在床上。

结束？主世界擎天柱说，你在开什么玩笑。

我没在开玩笑。元祖擎天柱认认真真的说。

你并不了解他，元祖擎天柱重复了一遍他之前所说的话，你并不了解你的医官。

我不了解他？主世界领袖傲慢地说。

看上去你并没有探索过医官的神秘地带，元祖擎天柱说，他颇玩味地扫过救护车，后者大惊失措，努力向床边缘靠拢，脸上满是恐惧和震惊。

他在害怕呢，元祖擎天柱轻轻地说，我吓到他了。

不，救护车斩钉截铁地说，随后他放柔目光，求助似的看向另一边的主世界擎天柱。

主世界领袖相当受用，医官此时的顺从让他满意，可惜就在救护车以为自己安全时，这位领袖将他赤裸裸打开在另一位领袖面前，问，你说的秘密是什么？

医官浑身发抖，满脸泪痕，那位领袖从未见他如此模样，有些担忧地抚摸着救护车的脸颊说，你怎么了？

看上去这位领袖从来没有想过探索他的医官，元祖擎天柱在心里暗搓搓揶揄，他但凡有一点生理知识就该明白他拥有一个怎样宝物。

你不了解他，他轻飘飘地说，像一只童话中的恶兽，引诱世人犯下错误。

救护车这下真的害怕了，他敢打赌，如果主世界领袖知道他还具有生育功能，一定会强迫他孕育的，尽管赛博坦人的孕育率十分低下，几乎可以算为零，几百万年也不过两三个案例，但毕竟有领袖属性buff加成，救护车也说不准会变成什么样子，甚至于——他在心中绝望着想，他一定会怀孕的。

我哪些地方不了解他？主世界擎天柱说。

他具有怎样的潜力？领袖轻声细语，带着无限恶意，让救护车胆寒，一只手在他前后挡板上轻轻搔动，寻找备用接口的卡扣，和元祖救护车构造不一样，主世界医官更为精妙，也更为复杂，小小的暗扣被他摸了半天才找到，主世界医官心里愈加绝望，意识到自己在劫难逃，咬着嘴唇瑟瑟发抖，与此同时，元祖擎天柱咔嗒一声，打开暗扣，露出那个从未被人侵犯的处女地。

这是啥？主世界擎天柱说。

你床技真的烂到家，元祖擎天柱说。

主世界擎天柱的表情似懂非懂，他好像意识到什么，又仿佛什么都没意识到，医官恐惧又脆弱，直往他的怀里躲，而主世界擎天柱呢，他只是茫然疑惑的看着元祖擎天柱，对比鲜明。

你可以问问你的小医官，元祖擎天柱说，他的表情还是那么温柔，仿佛能滴出水来，又好像星球表面柔软的电子小花，你也可以自己说出来，我的好医官。

救护车瑟瑟发抖，他几乎按捺不住心中的恐惧，甚至低三下四当面乞求，求求你……

这什么情况？主世界擎天柱打断他们，你们要记得，还有一个人始终在状况外呢！

好吧，元祖擎天柱说，你知道繁育舱室吗？

主世界领袖不可置信的瞪大光学镜，仿佛在倾听一个遥远的神话，他看了一眼救护车，看了看元祖擎天柱，又看了看救护车说，传说中的……

救护车最害怕的事情终于还是发生了，主世界领袖轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊说，我们会有一个小火种。

你我共同孕育的小火种……

我不能生育！救护车颤颤巍巍地说。他害怕得发抖，忍不住流下泪来，颤颤巍巍地说，我不能孕育！

为什么？主世界领袖轻声细语安抚他，我们会有一个小火种。

而且——主世界擎天柱继续安抚他，已经有好几百万年没有金刚自身分裂了，不一定会成功的，我们只是试一试。

不，救护车继续抗拒，他真的害怕极了，双腿发抖，他也说不清这害怕从何而来，仿佛擎天柱的名字就带有魔力，当医官意识到领袖想要得到一个小火种时，他几乎马上就在心里认定自己会孕育了。

医官只顾躲避主世界擎天柱，却忘记另一位还在他身后，另一位领袖没费什么力气，就重新限制住医官的人身自由，把他固定在自己怀里。

我想要一个小火种，主世界擎天柱说。

不可能的，医官哭嚎起来，他几乎要尖叫了，备用接口太小了，我们的型号不匹配，我会坏掉的。

你不会坏掉的，另一位领袖温文尔雅地说。他拉开救护车的大腿，把光带赤裸裸暴露在主世界面前，那个从未被人涉猎的备用接口暴露在冷空气中，微微发抖，和接口比起来它确实有些小了，恐怕两个指头都塞不进去，主世界擎天柱再联想了一下输出管，不由有些担心。

然而担心归担心，他还是不容置疑将输出管插入备用接口中，救护车紧得要命，又抗拒十足，主世界擎天柱弄了半天也没强行塞进去。医官大声尖叫，拼命挣扎，手脚并用想把领袖从自己身上推下去，却用力过猛，差点把元祖也弄下床，救护车满脸泪痕，大声喘息，哭得不能自己，只抗拒尖叫:我不能孕育小火种！

另一位领袖从后方爬上来，无声无息扼住医官的喉咙，将他剩下的尖叫全部都回去，救护车浑身一抖 ，像一条濒死的大鱼，拼命扭动身躯，只能发出几声微弱的气音，手指乱抓，光学镜翻白，过了不长时候，医官的挣扎就微弱下来，由于能量液供应不足，救护车现在昏昏沉沉，眼前一片模糊，机体一放松，也就不那么抗拒了。

主世界擎天柱深入两根手指到救护车的备用接口中，现在它又顺服又温暖，紧紧包裹他的手指，也不像原先那样抗拒，医官还在抖动身体发出气音，动作幅度却小了很多，大腿小腿也只是茫然无助地拍打，那张脸一改刚才的恐惧平静下来，小嘴微微张开，金属软舌滑出一小截。

我会非常小心，元祖擎天柱说，一点都不会伤到他。

当主世界擎天柱将管头挤入救护车机体时，医官还是剧烈抖动了一下，但很快，他开始机械性的将腰部向上挺起，腿根开始抽搐，小手也软绵绵垂下去，另一位擎天柱稍稍放松对他的钳制，手指离开了一小会儿，能量也得以置换，救护车虚脱地躺下去，低低啜泣着，后背一抽一抽看着颇为可怜。

你觉得疼吗？元祖擎天柱问他。

医官哑着嗓子说，不，还没等他说出下一个字，元祖擎天柱故伎重施，又掐住他，另一边的主世界领袖已深入到垫片，顶上小小的阀口，医官从未被人染指的秘密花园就这样被开发殆尽，一切隐私赤裸裸暴露，或许是察觉到了什么，救护车的挣扎愈发激烈，他不断扭动机体，抬起腰部又落下，两条腿张开伸直，而在擎天柱看来，就好像是救护车在套着他的管子讨好他，领袖索性抓住医官的腰，大开大合，在接口中冲刺，试图顶开那个小小舱室，而救护车却在这潮流中难以自持，尽管内心抗拒十足，机体却诚实地接纳这一切。

医官在这痛苦中流泪，呻吟，喘息，哽咽，锁颈为这场强拆带来些不一样的快感，救护车发出长长的叹息，小猫一样又抓又挠。主世界擎天柱铁了心不闻不问，直到抓着救护车顶开繁育舱，将一大股交和液射满他才心满意足停下来，施施然退出医官的机体，救护车此时已经进入弥留状态，就算元祖领袖已经松手，他依然顺势滑到床上，开着腿，再没力气移动一根手指。

他就要睡着了，元祖擎天柱说。

随后他走下床，回到元祖救护车的舱室里，轻轻亲吻着自己医官的额头，躺在他身边下线了。

end


	3. 03

救护车总也睡不醒，他变得越来越困，越来越虚弱，一天要吃好几顿也没精神。小猫一样蜷缩起来，把自己缩在床头。

你怎么了？擎天柱关切的问。

我不知道，救护车迷迷糊糊地说，说完这句话，他又倒头就睡。

领袖忍不住伸手摸摸救护车的角雕，自从他们那次深入交流后，救护车没允许领袖碰他一下，又过了没几天，医官就陷入这种吃吃睡睡的状态，病殃殃的。

你状态不好，擎天柱说。

救护车再也没有理他。

擎天柱不得不从学院里找来一位救护车曾经的同学。他花了不少口舌，甚至放低姿态，卑尊屈膝，请求他为救护车做一个细致的检查，这位医官脾气不好，面相刻薄，说话总是阴阳怪气，在目送擎天柱关上门后，药师转向救护车说，你也有今天。

救护车响亮的嗤笑一声，他依然病殃殃的缩在椅子上，看着肥胖又笨拙，活像一只怀了孕的大兔子。

等一等，孕育？

药师巧妙地遮挡住自己情绪，着手开始摆弄实验器材。救护车乖乖躺在床上等待检查，说实话，他刚刚坐在椅子上就困的不得了，躺在床上更是没办法再动一根手指，还没等药师说几句话，他就飞快昏了过去。

—

—

你想知道结果吗？擎天柱轻轻的说，救护车再次醒来是在半夜，光学镜蓝莹莹的，擎天柱日理万机，睡的也晚，从床那头爬过来，亲亲热热舔吻他的面甲说，你想知道吗？

我不想，救护车兴致缺缺地说，你能说出什么好话来？

你就一点都不好奇吗？领袖的脾气出人意料变好了，他继续引诱救护车，声音带着鼓励。

我不想知道，救护车眨巴着大光学镜，把头转向一边，他不敢在心里想擎天柱究竟得到了什么消息，如果是他想到，他想到的最糟消息……

你应该比我要了解的多，擎天柱说。

恐惧从深渊窜上来，直卡住救护车的脖子，医官一时惊惧得连话都说不出来，小手却鬼使神差抚摸着自己的小腹，真好，擎天柱由衷夸奖他，你已经知道了。

救护车本能地感到恐惧，他想打掉这个小火种，随即，医者内心又大声否定了这个方案，有什么奇异的感觉从内部蒸腾升起，丝丝缕缕缠绕着火种，仿佛在示好，又仿佛在试探。

你喜欢他吗？擎天柱说。

不，救护车干巴巴的说，这将会成为一个错误。

这绝不会是一个错误，擎天柱满心欢喜地说，他在屋子里走来走去，憧憬着未来，我们会为他起一个名字，但现在他还太小了，听不懂我们在说些什么。

救护车几乎想要夺门而逃了，他的目光在擎天柱和门之间来回转移，心中思索自己究竟要以多快的速度，才能跑出去，他想要跑出这个房间，跑出屋子，到街上，到无人问津的地方去，只要能远离——远离擎天柱，他愿意做一切事情！

然而救护车只是不声不响的躺下来缩成一团，浑身发抖，什么都没做。

—

 

—

救护车变得更累了，药师来看过他几次，还是阴阳怪气嘲讽他肥得像只兔子，并给医官开出一大堆稀奇古怪味道的能量块，让他补充小火种营养，救护车已经能摸到自己小腹的小小突起了，他的火种常会无缘无故加速，生起奇异的感觉，仿佛什么人在用手指抠刮他的火种舱，药师来的时间没有规律，有时间隔很长，有时不到一周能来三次。

你状态不好，药师难得没有奚落他，只皱起眉头，关切的盯着救护车，医官的小腹鼓鼓，装甲之间被撑开几道缝隙，而别的地方却飞快纤细下去，药师知道救护车的原生质在萎缩，然而他同样知道擎天柱反对体外离体培养，他要救护车活生生分娩下小火种。

你可以动用你的口才，救护车，药师意识到自己的关心太赤裸裸了，随即换了副口吻，我们巧舌如簧的救护车还有什么搞不定的？

救护车皱了皱眉头，看上去不太想回答他的问题，现在他已经不敢信心满满再说出自己了解擎天柱这种话了，领袖在想些什么他也没底，擎天柱喜欢在结束工作后将头雕凑近救护车的小腹，紧紧贴着一层金属倾听，他跪在地上，手指轻柔揽过救护车的腰，岁月静好。

他不会同意的，救护车厌倦这个话题。现在他已经看不见自己的脚了，鼓鼓的小腹仿佛孕育着肿瘤，医官无意识地抚摸着它。药师又坐了一会儿，他们依然没有开口说话。

再会，药师说

再会，救护车说。

医官心里想着上午他同药师说过的话，这会儿又是晚间对话时间，擎天柱跪在地上，一边亲吻救护车的小腹，一边轻轻地对小火种说，你好啊。

我需要体外离体培养，救护车突然说。

为什么，擎天柱依然没站起来，他还跪在地上，口气轻松，看上去没生气。

我们并没有分娩经验，救护车说，我从来没有处理过相关案例。

没关系，擎天柱抬起头，笑着说，他跪在地上比救护车矮了一大截，那笑容真是医官见过最灿烂的:你和他都会非常安全。

救护车再也不想说一句话了，空气一时陷入难堪的沉默，医官迟疑几秒钟，仿佛下了很大决心，将手轻轻覆在擎天柱脸上，摩挲着领袖的面甲。

我们会一直在一起，擎天柱轻轻地说，他的声音如此轻，几乎没引发气流波动。你，我，还有小恒星，我给他想的名字是小恒星，会一直在一起，我们绝不分开……

绝不分开，救护车在心里想，绝不分开……

他可真是恨极了这句话。

你今天很反常，擎天柱亲吻着救护车，慢慢站起来，把医官压在床上，你不舒服吗？

领袖的温柔让医官不知所措，说实在的，他更希望擎天柱能揍他一顿，然而擎天柱只是轻轻把他抱起来放在床上，分开医官洁白的大腿，手指敲了敲救护车的对接面板。

医官不大情愿，他当然不情愿，然而在擎天柱炽热的注视下，他还是乖乖分开腿，面无表情展露自己最私密的地带。

我知道，领袖一反常态，我的技术不是很好。他笨拙又小心地抚摸救护车腰上的光带，他要做前戏，前几天那位擎天柱是怎么做的来着，领袖在心中搜刮着影像资料，手指在救护车柔软的接口中摸来摸去，医官呻吟着，不自觉绷起腰，仿佛在送上自己鲜美多汁的接口。

你太热情了，擎天柱打趣他说。

医官羞耻地扭过头，不想直面这淫荡的场景，然而没过几秒钟，当接口传来湿润柔软的触觉时，救护车几乎要惊叫起来。

擎天柱在舔弄他。

领袖笨拙的样子几乎叫救护车于心不忍，他声音发着抖，伸手阻止擎天柱，不要这样。

你应当夸夸我，擎天柱靠近他，亲吻救护车的小脸，医官刚想拒绝，小腹处的奇异感觉打断了他的思考，他觉得越来越热，越来越舒服，仿佛什么东西融化在他机体深处，汁液从内到外，满满当当都要溢出来。

救护车遏制住自己的声音，情欲得寸进尺消磨理智，擎天柱在他机体上方，殷切地注视着医官。我会非常小心，他凑上来，滚烫的对接面板贴在医官接口上。后者摇摇头，几乎忍不住哭出来，他开着嘴，置换急促，接口一股一股淌出汁液。

你留了好多汁，擎天柱凑在他音频接收器前说，就像那位医官说的——发情的兔子。

救护车破天荒没有反驳他，医官猛的翻了个身，利用惯性压住领袖，湿漉漉的接口不耐烦地寻找管子，他等不及了，这感觉难以忍受，擎天柱有些惊异地看着这一切，心中想着医官还是不是自己的那一位，这边救护车已经笨拙的找到了管子，捏住它想要把它弄到自己机体中去，他明显凸出的腹部阻止了这一动作，救护车试了那么一会儿，还是宣告失败，他求助地看看擎天柱，声音小小地说，你来弄……

救护车变得更加柔软了，小接口里充斥着液体，他伏下身体，哼哼唧唧。领袖一只手拨开保护叶找到小洞小心扩张，另一只手扶住自己的管儿慢慢将头部加入，医官今天超乎常识的乖巧顺从，他如此顺服地趴在他身上，几乎让擎天柱生出一种他们从未分离错觉。

管子进入了一小节，救护车发出满足的呻吟，他向后坐去，试图让入侵者进入的更深，领袖小心翼翼扶住他，医官很少愿意在他面前展现自己高超的床技，更多时候他像一具尸体似的躺在床上不闻不问，对一切花言巧语免疫，现在却目光迷离，神情茫然，坐在他身上前后摆动，高扬头颅，口中溢出一声又一声呻吟。

好舒服……

好舒服……

救护车享受这奇妙的感觉，他开始甜美又多汁，活像熟透了的野外果实，轻轻一碰就会溢出甘美的液体来，赛博坦人是不屑使用这些小玩意儿的，他们成为其他硅基小动物的生存养分，医官几乎忍不住慰籍自己，仿佛他的机体每一个缝隙都要溢出液体。擎天柱看着自己的伴侣情迷意乱，缓缓坐起来，伸出手抱住救护车，他们为此贴合的更加紧密，腹甲和腹甲紧紧挨在一起，矢量力场互相交织，形成新的封闭空间。救护车能明显感觉到自己在向那边靠拢，他舒服得不得了，软的几乎要翻过去，抓着擎天柱腹甲小声喘息。

擎天柱非常小心而缓慢的散发着磁场，当它们缓慢漫自己时，救护车能明显感觉到一小股电流在线路中流淌，医官舒服的挺起腰摩擦着领袖前胸，擎天柱看上去也十分享受，力场越来越狂乱，变化越来越快速，救护车被刺激得尖叫连连，接口夹紧擎天柱的管子，眼前白花花全是噪点，他根本没法意识到现在自己是怎样一种状态，情迷意乱，难以自持，电解液流了一胸口。

领袖看到他这副样子心中又不由柔软起来，他毕竟是救护车的火种伴侣，仅仅是磁场变化就能把医官刺激得哭出来，电弧噼啪作响，救护车带着哭腔的声音一小段一小段儿传来，孕育后的机体又湿又敏感，医官茫然的张着嘴，突然过载了。

他也就下线了那么两秒钟，马上大吸一口，浑身发抖，趴在领袖胸前，腿间湿得简直漏了油。

这太过羞耻了，救护车想捂住自己的脸，他不能接受，不能接受这一切，即便是因为孕育也不能接受。这么多年一统生活中，他早已认清了擎天柱的两副面孔，然而领袖没意识到这件事，他依然抱有单纯的幻想，仿佛自己还能和医官破镜重圆。

马上就结束了，领袖轻轻说，这会儿他倒像是一个火种伴侣了，然而这绝不是结束，救护车相当清楚接下来会发生什么，擎天柱还没过载，苦难并没有结束。

果不其然，救护车马上觉得这根管子几乎要怼到摄食管道，擎天柱左右分开他的腿，狠狠把救护车向自己管上按，过于敏感的机体哪受得住这个，一戳到垫片，救护车炸了一样尖叫起来，电流乱窜，他忍不住第二次过载，这下医官软和的仿佛没了钢板，全靠伴侣扶着才不会倒下去，救护车半张着嘴，承受一次又一次侵犯，手不自觉放在小腹上，好像在保护小宝宝。

你在保护他吗？领袖轻轻笑着说。

医官迟钝地眨眨光学镜，仿佛听不懂这句话，领袖每次深入都能挤出一出水花，喷射在双方腹甲上，由于救护车现在小腹隆起，喷射在他身上的交合液更加均匀，不仔细看，仿佛在小腹装饰一圈色彩艳丽的花纹。医官现在简直就是为了拆卸而生的，又湿又软，带着些芳香气息，多汁而敏感，擎天柱忍不住多折腾了他一会儿，医官渐渐从尖叫变成求饶，后来插入了越来越多的啜泣和呜咽，擎天柱并不敢太放纵自己，只是草草过载就从医官机体中退了出来。他亲亲热热的抱着救护车不撒手，小声说，我们明天还要一同外出，一定要休息好。

救护车固执地把脸转过去，翻个身，不再理他了。

—

—

医官病殃殃的整理仪表，绶带太长了，一圈圈缠在他手腕上，救护车不由有些烦躁，一把将它们扯下丢在地上，他还来不及贴上那些花里胡哨闪闪发光的装饰画，擎天柱就已经走过来，说，需要我帮忙吗？

不，救护车冷漠的说。

领袖空着手站在一侧，看救护车把自己弄干净，医官不喜欢别人触碰自己，他总要亲力亲为，那两根长长的带子有生命似的一直不让他如愿所偿，救护车在腰间弄了一会儿还是没弄好，突然升起一股颓废，他平静地对擎天柱说，我要换一个。

为什么要换，领袖问他走到救护车身后，强行把医官圈起来，为他慢慢整理，他的动作又温柔又细致，一切繁枝末节都被照顾到，最后打上一朵小花，把它转到救护车胸前，他突然压低声音，伏下身体，小心翼翼抚摸着医官的小腹。

他可真乖，我们的小火种可真乖，擎天柱充满慈爱的说。

救护车冷漠的把头转过去，问，弄好了吗？

还差一点点，擎天柱温柔地说 ，他抱着医官缓缓走向一面镜子，直起身体，双手捧住救护车的面甲，轻轻爱抚医官的头雕。

领袖一路目睹自己的医官改变装甲，却还保留两个尖尖的小角雕，他站在救护车身后，手指慢慢摩挲那两个小尖尖，声音带笑，说，我们上学的时候……

我早就忘光了，救护车打断他，说。

擎天柱被噎了一下，眨眨光学镜，说，好吧。

当领袖牵着救护车出现在公众面前时，人群爆发出尖叫，赛伯坦历史上独一份的体内孕育，小火种还没出生就是那个万众瞩目的幸运儿，今日，他是赛博坦的传奇。

救护车虚情假意跟着擎天柱挥手，说实话，他一点都不喜欢这种场合，宁可回家找个昏暗角落睡觉去。擎天柱倒是对此轻车熟路，他作为领袖经常暴露在众人视线面前，太知道怎样应对这种情况了，他紧紧抓着自己伴侣的手，清清嗓子，示意人群安静下来。沸腾的民众立即安静下来，一个个仰着头，表情虔诚，几乎叫救护车忍不住皱起眉头。

这只小火种，擎天柱用他一贯富有感染力，充满激情的声音说，我们将为他取一个名字……

说完，他便做出竭力思考的神情 ，一只手揽住救护车的腰，把医官往自己怀里带，片刻，装模作样的哑剧结束了，领袖用他饱含感情的声音说，他的名字叫恒星。

人群又重新沸腾起来，大家都无比快乐迎接新生命，闪光灯围绕着这对伴侣，领袖在救护车耳边轻轻地说，放轻松，他站在医官身后，摆出各种姿势迎接媒体的洗礼，举手投足无一不表示他们是一对令人羡慕的爱侣。

救护车疲于应付，擎天柱却兴致勃勃，他还为自己安排了一场精妙绝伦的演讲，绘声绘色为大家描绘一副美好未来的蓝图。

“……是普神让我们聚集在一起……”

还普神，救护车不悦地撇了撇嘴，开始走神儿。他就挺直坐了那么一会儿，背就开始酸痛，小腹也觉得不舒服，只想找个地方懒洋洋的躺着。

“救papa……”

“救救papa……”

医官这才发现有个小幼生体一直挥舞着小旗叫他，小家伙的脸又圆又稚嫩，带着幼生体金属特殊的光泽，他趴在栏杆上，双脚悬空，声音甜美地叫“救papa！”

可能是孕育作用，也可能是太过无聊，救护车应答了，他鬼使神差偷偷提着绶带凑过去，接过那张印着红蓝橙色的小旗子，捧着小幼生体的脸吧唧亲了一口，后者立即咯咯笑起来 ，柔软的小嘴在救护车面甲上碰来碰去。

他好小，救护车想，这么稚嫩，又这样柔软，这会儿他还不知道的是，远处有一位记者悄悄拿起了相机。这张照片将会载入史册。

—

—

tbc


End file.
